Adventures of Chima: Sent
by Prince Tanabi
Summary: The first book in the series. Read my profile for information about the story. Rated K plus for alcohol reference and mild language.


**Adventures of Chima**

**Book 1: Sent**

**Hello everybody, I'm very sorry that I haven't been updating for a while lately. I've decided to start fresh on a new series based upon the TV show, the Legends of Chima. Stay tuned for updates on my other stories! Here is Book 1! And sorry if it's sloppy, but I was rushed on the good idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legends of Chima characters, except for my OC characters, Alyssa and Brianna.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Cold still darkness. That's all that the two girls remember. Or was it? Saturday night party in Malibu, two teens drowned in a pool after taking a few shots of liquor, their bodies were found at the bottom all pale, without any life in them. Alyssa Marie Morrison and Brianna Danielle DeBois will be missed. But spirits from above gave them another chance at life, and brought them to the Land of Chima, hoping to bring peace to the war-struck, troubled land. One turned into a beautiful tan lioness, with striking features; while the other was transformed into a sleek black wolf that was cunning, but also had an evil beauty. Coming out of their endless coma, the two were separated; one near the mystical Lion Temple, and the other in the Wolf Camp.

**~~Alyssa~~**

"W….where am I?" Alyssa, the lioness mumbled.

The glistening rays of sun caught her eye and she realized she wasn't in the once eternal darkness, for she was alive.

"Well, now that I'm here…." Alyssa trailed, but stopped to realize that she had… fur?

"What in the…." Alyssa trembled, as her paw touched a cold metal breastplate. She struggled to get up, and found a nearby river.

"What happened to me!?" Alyssa was frightened, because she looked like a strange warrior of sorts.

"Calm down, Alyssa, be glad you're alive." She thought, struggling to breathe. "Just take a deep breath, close your eyes, and it will come to you that you are a freaky, but pretty lioness warrior."

She took a few deep breaths, and scanned the area. A temple that seemed dedicated to the Lions was to the left…

"So that's where I should go, duh." Alyssa sighed, rolling her eyes. "I mean, where else should I go, to the Jungle to the right?"

Her mind was made up, and started her walk to the gate. Unfortunately, she had to cross another river which was much wider than the other. After her reminiscence of water trouble, Alyssa now hated water and swimming altogether. She decided to use the stepping stones that zigzagged the width of the river. One step forward on the first stone.

"I'm doing great." Alyssa pushed herself, going farther and farther, "Keep going."

Unfortunately, she slipped on the last step, and fell into a riptide that pulled her under. She surfaced once, gurgled, but eventually slipped back under. Before she knew it, she was unconscious. Her body washed upon shore downriver, after drifting along for a while. As she opened her eyes, a face appeared. It was a pair of yellow eyes, a tan complexion like hers, and a fiery red mane. Although, this face seemed very concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

**~~Brianna~~**

"Am I dead?" thought Brianna, the she-wolf mumbled.

As she woke up to more darkness, faded sunlight, and some scraggly looking trees, Brianna was unsure if this was Heaven or Hell. She went to touch the necklace her mother made her, but realized it wasn't there.

"W… what happened to my necklace?" Brianna panicked, "Where am I?"

But she did feel something furry all over her body. She got up from the hard ground and found a small pool of water, which showed the apparent reflection being…

"A wolf!?" Brianna shrieked, freaking out.

She started itching all over, not being used to black fur shedding everywhere. But also, she touched a cold metal breastplate with an emblem on it.

"Could it be?" Brianna stopped short, and started to wonder if this was the popular TV show her little brother watched on Saturdays called the 'Legends of Chima'

"Well, that doesn't matter now, does it?" Brianna sighed, shaking it from her mind.

Her stomach started to growl, intensifying by every second.

"Oh great, I'm starving now in this empty wasteland." Brianna mumbled, and put her hands over her belly.

"How do wolves hunt again?" She wondered, "Because now would be a good time to know!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a nearby green cricket. It was hopping along a road she hadn't seen before, which was several yards away. This was her chance. She was almost unseen among the scraggly trees, which she used to her advantage by hiding behind one of them. Then, she pounced and missed, fall flat on her face on the dusty road.

"Ow! Damn cricket…" Brianna growled impatiently.

She got up, light-headed, and dusted herself off. Then she heard a noise.

"Is that prey I hear?" Brianna cackled, licking her lips.

She was so hungry now, she didn't care what she ate, as long as was edible. Brianna immediately saw the source of the noise, a shadow that looked like a deer.

She got ready, pounced, and shot for the stars. She howled and took a hit from the object, who howled with agony. She was dazed, but before she fainted, she saw two pairs of angry yellow eyes.

**Well, that was pretty long for a prologue, eh? But I guess it makes it more interesting. Anyway, Read and Review, and please give me any feedback!**

**-PT**


End file.
